Deleted Scene
by AlyCat3
Summary: This is the scene I feel was missing from the episode Kahu Season 3, episode 11.


Beta Read By: Monkeywand, thank you so so much.

Disclaimer: Most of this isn't mine, as the first half was taken directly from the show, but the second half is my attempt at some super seal badassness.

* * *

Steve and Catherine share an indulgent smile over their meal as Steve continued to dig into his own, Cath looking back down with a look of mild confusion. Clearly, something was bothering her, and Steve decided that after ten minutes of awkward silence, he'd better ask now. "Something on your mind?"

She hesitated for a moment, before admitting, "Okay, you know how you said we'd go someplace special before my leave ends?"

"Yeah," he responds, his mouth half full of food as he glances back up at her.

"Well, was this the special place you had in mind?" She asked with just a hint of edge in her voice.

Steve, clearly noticing nothing, merely shrugged and again said, "Yeah," before popping a chip in his mouth. "Why?"

Debating on weather to let the matter drop or not, Catherine decided to play it safe for the moment and exclaim, "No reason. No, it's great, great. Yeah I just wanted to make sure," and threw her eyes back to her food.

Steve seemed to have finally taken notice of her unease as he smacked his lips and demanded, "Well, obviously you had some other place in mind?"

Grasping quickly at the chance she looked back up and admitted, "Okay well, if you want me to be honest, I didn't think we'd be eating breakfast out of a box in a parking lot." Then looked back down to begin nitpicking at her food.

"Well, I think you're missing the big picture here," Steve tried to get across, chewing up his food and moving his hands around for a bit of emphasis.

"Am I?" she prompted, not really sure if she wanted this explained from his point of view, but he continued on anyways.

"I mean, we're alone right?" And when she hesitated he prompted, "We're alone right?" And only after he got a yes from her did he continue. "And eating in the car is part of the whole retro driving experience, with a Polynesian twist of course."

Nodding for a moment as if seriously thinking about it, she tried her side again. "Okay look, I love Rainbow, all I'm saying is sometimes, a table, waiters too, maybe even, ah, a romantic setting." She tried to paint the picture for him, but not much seemed to have gotten through.

"How is this not romantic?" He demanded gesturing about him with a slight frown now in place "We've got great food, we've got romantic music," and he even leaned forward to turn up the radio, where some rock song begin to blare out.

Leaning forward with a frown on her face, she quickly turned the music back down and tried one last time to explain. "First off, 80's hair bands is not romantic, and second," she stopped and a look of shock crossed her face as she glanced over slightly to see a gun being pointed at the side of Steve's head, "we're being car jacked."

A man with native dark skin, a ragged and dirty tan shirt, and a wild look in his eye to match the nose ring, he pointed a gun right at Steve demanding, "Yo, keys wallet, hand them over" in what he clearly thought was a forceful tone of voice.

Glancing over only for the briefest moment, Steve turned back to his girlfriend and said in an offhand voice, "Okay, just hang on a second," then continued on in the same tone as before. "Are picnics romantic?"

Clearly angered at being thrown off, the man said even louder and with a sneer now adorned, "Hey, haole, you deaf?!"

Not even glancing back, Steve even raised his hand in a silence gesture, demanding his girlfriends answer. He waited for her reply which came slightly more high pitched.

"Um,yes" Catherine admitted, her eyes choosing not to leave the clearly puzzled man still holding the gun.

"There are no waiters at a picnic, how is this any different then a picnic" he demanded, now seeming determined to keep this up and ignore the situation all together.

"Okay Steve, crazy guy with a gun!" Cath all but yelled. Steve seemed to decide that, since his girlfriend was clearly distracted, he might as well take care of the issue now.

"Give me the money or your ladies going to watch you bleed" the man hissed, a smug look beginning to cross his face.

"You sure you want to do this," Steve all but sighed, now beginning to put down his fork and finally take notice. The guy was clearly not going to go away, and this was just getting irritating now.

In answer, the would-be carjacker pulled back the hammer of the gun, which was turned sideways at Steve's almost bored face. "Alright then," he sighed before reaching out with too fast hands, and ripping the nose ring right out of place. Howling in shock, the man stumbled back, or tried to before the gun was ripped from his now slack grip. His wrist was then shoved through the steering wheel of the truck with Steve hissing in his ear, "You still want the keys to this, huh?" before bending the mans arm as far as it could go in the limited space.

With an audible popping noise, the arm came out of socket, and the would-be mugger fell to the floor, gasping and still sucking in air threw the bleeding gash in his nose. Steve glanced out of his window to see him sprawled across the concrete before turning back to his girlfriend and prompting "So explain it to me. How was this any different then a picnic?"

Catherine couldn't decide whether to laugh at Steve's offhand tone of voice, as if he hadn't just taken a man down without even getting out of his seat, or continuing to try and explain to him the differences in their romantic ideas. When a loud groan of pain snapped her out of it, she decided to go with the first. "Ah, Steve, you sure you just want to leave him down there?"

Steve then made what Danny would describe as his aneurysm face as he realized he was now going to have to drag the guy in for a booking, and on his day off. "Yeah, alright, but we're not done here," he made sure to point out before finally hauling himself out of the car, bending down and cuffing the man on the ground.

* * *

This originally started as a project that was to write out a scene you were watching. I was hoping that it would help me to make myself go into further details, since that's what my writing lacks a lot, details. Then it spiraled out into wondering what in the world Steve did to that guy. Hope you enjoyed

I'm sorry that the first half is just the actual scene, but for anyone who hasn't seen the episode I didn't want to jump right into it. Also just so you know, this is the first Hawaii 5-0 thing I've posted, so do please let me know if, when I left the screen, they stayed in character. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
